Is It Possible to Die From a Broken Heart?
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: Based off of Soundless Voice by Kagamine Len: Maka is dying and Kid never told her that he loves her. He's terrified of her dying so... Is it possible to die of a broken heart? MakaxKid. Rated T for character death


Somewhat based off of Soundless Voice by Kagamine Len.

When I wrote this and read it over... I cried.

Warning: Very Sad! D:

* * *

I felt a pang in my chest every time I looked at her. She looked so lifeless as she layed down on her bed. Her golden hair spreaded around the pillow. Her beautiful and full-of-life green eyes were now dulled. Her skin has always been very fair... but now... her skin had a gray-looking tone to it. The rosy-pink color she always had on her cheeks was now gone. Her bones stuck out in a few places. She was so skinny now that she looked like a skeleton.

I couldn't do anything for her. I feel so useless.

She looked so weak and frail. She now had a tube that went up to her nose to send oxygen, so that she could breathe. She now has IVs in both of her arms.

All I could hear... was the steady beep which came from the machine that measured her heartbeat.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Every moment I was _terrified_ that the beep would suddenly come to an end. If that beep stopped it would be the end of her... It would be the end of me.

I-it was so hard to look at her. Everyone of her breaths could be her last... that's what I feared, anyway.

I lightened my grasp on her hand, when I saw her open her eyes slightly. When she saw me, she smiled weakly, "K-Kid."

"H-hey Maka." I said shakily. I was sitting next to her bed in a wooden chair, watching over her.

"Don't look at me with sad eyes." She requested. I smiled.

"I'll try not to." I replied, "For your sake."

She turned her head to the window and smiled, "It's snowing. This is the first time I've seen snow in Death City. It's very beautiful, isn't it, Kid?"

"Yes..." I said. She look genuinely happy. Her smile was one... that could never be replaced.

Maka and I are both 18 now. Last year Maka... she told me something. Something that would change my life forever.

You see, I've been in love with Maka for a long time now. She doesn't know. I don't even know that she shares the feelings that I have for her. One day, I finally had the courage to tell her that I love her.

_I bought the most symmetrical and beautiful rose I have even seen. I was going to give it to her as I confessed. I saw her looking around for someone. She saw me and ran over. She looked... so sad. Her eyes were filled with tears, "Kid. I've been looking for you! I-I need to tell you something."_

_"O-oh. Okay." I said, holding the rose behind my back._

_"You're my best friend... so I decided that I would tell you first." She took a deep breath, "I'm going to die soon."_

_"W-what? What do you mean" I asked very shocked. She bit her lip, trying to hold back more tears._

_"I-I have leukemia. Dr. Stein just told me..." She said. I felt the rose slip out of my hand. Everything started to go in slow motion, "I've had it for a while... and It's been untreated so..."_

_"M-maka..."_

_"I was so stupid and arrogant. I haven't been feeling well for a while and I thought nothing of it. I thought it would pass if I just ignored it. I worked through the pain because... I didn't want to feel like a burden to you guys." She explained. My heart shattered, "I started throwing up blood and I've been losing so much weight that it's scary. I told Stein and he ran some tests..."_

_I pulled her in to a hug. She hugged back and cried on my shoulder._

_"I-I'm sorry Kid." She apologized. I shook my head._

_"Don't apologize." I told her. I felt some tears run down my cheeks aswell._

I decided that I wouldn't ever tell her. If I did... I would go so much more attached to her and it would be much harder to say goodbye and to let go.

So I have never told her to this day.

"D-do you think I could go outside one more time...?" She asked. There was the pang in my chest again.

"Y-yeah. I think that can happen." I smiled down on her.

* * *

Maka was so excited. She put on a long skirt, boots, gloves, a coat, and ear muffs on. She then dashed out the door.

Maka looked so happy as she danced around in the snow.

The long skirt she was wearing twirled with her.

I smiled a happy smile. That has been the first time in a long time.

Everything went in slow motion again.

Maka was looking up to the sky and smiling as snow flakes floated down very slowly. That lively shine in her eyes was once back again. She looked so beautiful. No other girl could replace Maka. Maka was... someone you meet once in a lifetime.

Unfortunately, I only had a short time with her.

With things still in slow motion, she started to fall.

I ran over but it felt like forever to reach her.

She layed down on the thin layer of snow. Her eyes were closed. I checked for a pulse.

She was dead.

She was dead... but she had a smile on her face.

I fell down next to her. I grabbed her cold hand.

I felt tears gush out of my eyes.

I am such a fool.

I never told her I loved her.

I will never have that chance again.

She's gone.

* * *

Everyone had mourned over the loss of the small scythe meister.

Now... the were mourning over the loss of Death The Kid.

He had died from Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy at the age of 19.

This was often refered to 'Broken Heart Syndrome'.

This is when there is a sudden weakening of the myocardium (the muscle of the heart). Because this weakening can be triggered by emotional stress, such as the death of a loved one.

Kid literally died of a Broken Heart.

He never got know that Maka...

Actually loved him too.


End file.
